As is known in the art, there is a trend toward providing lasers having power ranges in the range of several hundred watts or greater (so-called “high power” lasers).
As is also known, as high-power lasers move into the mainstream, there is a concomitant growing need for non-mechanical means to switch (or route) high-power laser beams from one node to another. As one commercial example, in the laser material processing field it is frequently cost effective to have a single high-power laser feed multiple material processing stations. The only presently known means to switch high-power lasers are mechanical, which are costly, slow, inefficient, unreliable, and limited in the number of available switching ports. This is especially true if the beam to be switched is a single mode in a fiber delivery cable, such as used with coherent lasers. This is due, at least in part, to the fact that the energy must be coupled into a fiber core that is often on the order of 10 microns in diameter. As a further example, with increasing use of optical sensors on aircraft, there is an increasing need a single laser, mounted within the aircraft, be capable of rapidly routing optical signals to multiple optical windows located around an aircraft periphery. To date, there has been no known means to non-mechanically switch high-power laser beams, let alone to do it efficiently, quickly, cost effectively, and reliably.